Enter Ahmay the New Demon
by ImMyOwnNoOneElses
Summary: 1 of 3 She's a half demon hybrid who needs help training her demon powers after living as a human for 15 years. A certain spirit team is fit for the job. Will love happen as well? OCxKurama
1. Reavealling Truth

**I have been without internet again. And also I have be spending time re-editing the structure of my story. Usually I like to have 15 or so pages on my word document before publishing. But it seems easier to read in smaller paragraphs. So I am redoing my paragraphs. Now I'm going to around every 10th page. I'm also working on making my story line closer to the story line of Yu Yu Hakusho. This will be easier once I purchace Season Three and Four... If you have any feedback, please review. I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

A young girl sighed softly as the sounds of kids running out of the nearby school building. Surprised she cast her dark brown eyes to her watch to find that it really was an appropriate time for the after school activities to be out. Quietly she closed the book she had been reading while sitting under a tree at the small park, and began gathering her things. The park would not remain quiet much longer, Ahmay Tewesi knew this from experience having frequently spent time there. For a moment Ahmay tossed her options around.

She could go home, but she didn't much like that idea. Her mother was entertaining her current boyfriend. They wouldn't have left for their evening plans yet, and Ahmay didn't want to intrude. Her mother knowing this common trait of her daughter had given her some money to spend. Which meant to she could go to the mall.

While thinking Ahmay fiddled with a necklace around her neck. The pendant was a small silver vile with tiny symbols engraved in it. She had never been able to open it, in the few years it had been in her possession. It had been a gift from her distant father.

Her thoughts deviated to her father. She hardly knew anything about him, and hadn't met him once. There had only been one letter that she knew of, which included the necklace she wore now. She didn't much fret about him, and insisted she only wore the necklace because it was pretty.

A crowd of students passed her, chattering along the way and pulled her from her thoughts. Shaking herself back into reality Ahmay opt to try a bookstore a few blocks away. Having made that decision she set out in the direction, causing her to past a buildings and alleyways. While passing one such alleyway a female voice caught her attention.

"Just leave me alone!"

Ahmay stopped and peered around the corner carefully. There were a few teenage boys- around her own age. A closer look showed a girl of the same age standing between a wall and the group of boys. The said girl was trying to look fierce while eying one of the boys' large dog.

The girl wore school clothes- not matching the clothes of the boys- and had short hair a few shades darker than Ahmay's. Ahmay was contemplating what to do when one of the boys made a comment. She couldn't hear everything just 'Urameshi's girl.'

Even though Ahmay didn't go to public schools she still was aware of most of the punks in the area, having volunteered for a clinic the last two years. If this girl was tied to Urameshi Yusuke, then she was not among friends. Taking a deep breathe Ahmay stepped into the alleyway. "Hey, don't you boys think this girl would like some nicer company?"

All six pairs of eyes in the alley turned to stare at her. One of the boys glared hatefully at her, "Who the hell are you?" He eyed her street clothes.

"Is my name necessary? I don't think you would care to meet me again after today." Ahmay let her eyes slid over to the dog, which was now growling in her direction. "Why not calm that dog down, hmm?"

"Why don't you mind your own business? Don't want to get in trouble do you?" commented another of the guys. A younger one, probably less rough than the others.

Ahmay gave an easy laugh and a confident smirk, "I don't think you'll give me much trouble. After all I'm not looking for any, I just wanted to offer some better to company. Girls don't like getting put in corners, or growling dogs. She doesn't look too comfortable does she?"

The first guy pushed on her shoulders roughly, "Look chic we've told you to mind your business. Final warning. Back off."

Ahmay glared and grabbed his wrist. After twisting it she said calmly, "and I'm telling you nicely, back off that girl. You got an issue with Urameshi you take it up with him."

The guy was visibly wincing and tried to punch her while the dog also began barking while snapping its teeth.

Ahmay dodged the punch and kneed him in the gut and glared at the dog. "Heel!" she commanded while locking her eyes with it.

The dog growled for a moment longer before flattening his ears and backing down. The owner stared at Ahmay, "what the hell did you do to my dog?" The other boys had stepped forward to pull up their leader.

"I simply taught it to be submissive. He's a quick learner, why not take a lesson from him?"

"That chick is freaky man," the whimpier guy muttered while skirting around to the side wall of the alley.

Ahmay took the chance to walk over to the girl and offered her hand, "lets get out of here."

She nodded speechless. Ahmay backed out of the alley, not showing her back to any of the guys. "See she just wants to get out of here. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll leave now. Bye doggy," Ahmay eyed the dog again, which whined.

While the guys attention was on the dog Ahmay pushed the girl forward and they ran out of the alley and back onto the side walk. Once in the large crowd they began to just walk. Ahmay checked over her shoulder to see the boys were watching them, but not following. She knew the girl beside her was doing the same.

After a few blocks they were out of sight, and the girl let out a shaky breath. "Thank you. I don't usually get myself into corners like that, but that dog was really intimidating to me… Thank you so much."

Ahmay looked at the girl and shrugged, "no big, they were just punks. Two of them weren't even seasoned fighters. Anyway I don't think they are going to follow you so, have a nice day." She started to continue on her walk but the girl had grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, uhm my name is Keiko. What's yours?"

Ahmay turned her head and replied with her name.

Keiko smiled, though the movement was a bit shaky. "Would you like to walk with me to the mall? I could treat you to icecream or something… and well I don't really want to go alone."

Ahmay considered it for a moment, then nodded, "sure, its on the way to where I was going anyway."

Keiko smiled and they began walking again. She took a look at Ahmay's street clothes and frowned. "You don't have a school uniform."

"I was home schooled. I've finished with everything," Ahmay replied casually.

"Oh, I thought your name was familiar, and you knew Yusuke's name."

"Not many don't know his name. I've never met him though. So I wouldn't know where you've heard my name."

"Would you like to meet him? I suppose I should have told you that I'm supposed to be with him now."

"So you are his girl then?"

Keiko blushed, "no its not like that really."

"If you say so," Ahmay smiled, but didn't pry. "I suppose you could have heard my name at the local clinic. I volunteer there sometimes. There's been a lot of times guys have come through because of Yusuke you know."

"Yes, I know. But he's really not all that scary in person," Keiko sighed. "Most my friends don't understand why I hang out with him. But he's really not that bad!"

"You don't have to explain him to me. If he didn't put them in the clinic it would have just been someone else's doing. They were all perverts and jackasses mostly anyway."

"Did you know the guys in the alley? Is that why you stopped?"

"I knew you weren't with friends. That's all, really."

Keiko smiled and pointed, "look that's them in there!" she took Ahmay's hand and pulled them into an icecream shop and to a table.

The table was occupied by three guys. She knew right away which one was Yusuke. He had the rumored gelled back hair, and a slightly annoyed expression on his face. The other boy beside him was dressed in the same uniform- though the true school blue color. She knew him to be Kazuma Kuwabara- having taken care of him and his friends at the clinic. The one she didn't have a clue to his identity was dressed in private school uniform, and looked a bit older with long red hair.

"Keiko, what took you so long? Usually its me that stands you up," Yusuke smirked.

Keiko glared and snapped back while the guy with the red hair looked Ahmay.

He smiled politely and offered his hand, "Keiko I see you brought a friend. Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino."

Ahmay took it and smiled while only blushing a little when she met his eyes. "Ahmay Tewesi."

"Hey, you're that nurse from the clinic!" Kuwabara half shouted.

Ahmay blinked a few times before responding then smiled, "I'm surprised you remember me. You're usually thinking of other things, like your own health or your friends."

He grinned broadly, "I always remember pretty girls. You still volunteering?"

Ahmay nodded, "every now and then, and I still don't date either."

Yusuke laughed, "well that was the nicest turn down you've gotten yet, Kuwabara!"

"You didn't bother to introduce yourself, idiot!" Keiko hit him.

"Excuse those two, please," Shuichi said while they looked at the now bickering couple.

Ahmay pursed her lips for a moment then bowed her head, "actually, please excuse me. I need to be going."

Keiko stopped mid sentence to turn her head as the slightly older girl stepped back. "Oh but you didn't get any ice cream…"

"You really don't have to repay me, Keiko. It was nothing. I'm sorry, but I need to go. Nice to meet you all." She turned to leave.

As she walked away Keiko called, "I'll see you around?"

Ahmay just waved a hand then left the shop. She quickly began to head back to the park while thinking in her mind about the tingling in her system. Something just seemed to be very off.

Keiko frowned in the direction of the retreating girl. "I wonder what happened?"

"Who knows? Maybe she just remembered something she needed to do," Yusuke shrugged.

"Where did you meet her anyway?" asked Kurama.

Keiko faced the boys and told them what happened in the alleyway. "I've never seen a dog act like that before. He was ready to bite her one minute and the next it was like she bit him instead. He was scared of her."

"Hmm, well whatever she did I'm glad she did it. I think I'll be visiting some guys around town. I'll figure out which ones were there," Yusuke glared.

"Yusuke its over, you don't have to go looking for trouble!"

"Oh that reminds me, we'd better get going. Its time to meet with Koenma now," Kurama said while checking his watch.

The boys got to their feet and Yusuke looked at Keiko with a serious expression. "Don't worry about it, Keiko. If I didn't go looking for trouble, it would just find me later. I'll found those guys, I won't have you getting messed with every time I'm not there. Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

* * *

When the three of them entered Koenma's office they found Hiei and the prince where already there. The dark haired demon was leaned against a wall, seemingly staring into space, though everyone knew he was completely alert. The prince was slightly uncomfortable, his desk covered in paper work which he was shifting through. It took him a moment to even register that the other three of the team had entered the room. He jumped and straightened himself in his chair while taking hold of a folder. "Good you're here."

"Yeah and I had to leave Keiko hanging so lets get to the point," Yusuke stuffed a hand in his pants pocket.

"This should be relatively easy for you. I want you to find the daughter of Kamean Tewesi. You might recognize the family name," Koenma nodded to Kurama.

Kurama thought for a moment before nodding, "the Tewesi family used to be very influential."

"How so?" asked Kuwabara.

"They started out as body guards to a deity, who left her territory to them. However times have changed, not much is left of the territory now. Just one major community really. Though they have been trusted with many artifacts, and have even made a few powerful trinkets."

"How valuable are these artifacts?" asked Yusuke.

"They have had some things I would have considered stealing as Youko," Kurama admitted.

"Right now the history lesson is over, whats the girl got to do with us?" asked Hiei. "If she's been kidnapped why can't the head of family retrieve her?"

Koenma blinked for a second in surprised, "You don't know? Well I knew the family tried to keep it hush hush but I didn't know they were so successful."

"What are you going on about?" snapped Yusuke.

"The head of family is the girl's father- Kamean Tewesi. He's been serving a prison sentence for the last few years. Tenamare has been in the hands of advisors since that time. They must have employed a shape sifter to act on Kamean's behalf if its not common knowledge he's gone. His sentence is almost to an end, but before then I have to meet with his daughter."

"Why would they need a shape shifter? If there is a daughter shouldn't she be over seeing the estate?"

"That would be the case, if she were in the Makai," Koenma answered. "However, she is in the Ningenkai. The daughter has never met Kamean, and is completely unaware of her paternal parentage. She's half demon and half human."

"How is that possible? Even if the girl is only in her toddler years, she should have manifested some kind of demon trait," Hiei inquired.

"Her father sent someone to put a block on her powers, before she was even born. We believe he has someone close to her as well, acting as a guardian, though he wont say as much."

"Is the mother aware?" asked Kurama.

"No she isn't. For whatever reason Kamean was in the Ningenkai at the time of their courtship, he kept his demon heritage a secret or so he claims."

"How old is this girl? I'm assuming you need to find this girl to make sure the seal doesn't break in an untimely fashion."

"She's is almost sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Kurama looked surprised. "Its amazing the seal has lasted this long- if it even has."

Koenma nodded, "that is why I need to see her. If the seal hasn't broken yet, it will most definitely on her sixteenth birthday. Kamean said he reinforced the seal when she was thirteen, by means of a necklace containing a scroll. But it is set to be ineffective at the time of her sixteenth birthday. Which is in a week exactly."

"Ok fine, so we need to bring her here. What's her name?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure. Kamean has never been told her name, and his informant lost contact since he has been here."

Yusuke clenched his teeth and tried again, "Ok so do you know anything of use?"

"I know that the scroll has a tracker on it. By using this device you can find her," Koenam pulled out a silver compact. "This mirror is connected to the necklace. It will show her mirror image, thus giving you a clue to where she is, and of course what she looks like."

"Give me that," Yusuke snatched the communicator out of his hand. He opened it and growled. "its nothing but a blank screen you dipper brain!"

"You have to have a password!" snapped Koenma. "If you would ever be patient I would have told you."

"Well if you were ever get to the point-"

"Now now why don't we saved all this time, and just get on with the topic at hand," Kurama interrupted while taking the mirror.

Yusuke glared but shrugged, "fine- what's the password."

Koenma met Yusuke's glare but answered. "Serenity."

Kurama repeated the password and after some glowing his reflection disappeared. It was replaced by the image of the object of their mission. At first they didn't see her face, as it was slightly covered by her light brown hair, but that didn't keep Kuwabara from yelling, "That's the girl from today!"

"What you've met her?" Koenma asked excited.

"Yeah, Keiko brought her to meet us today. Apparently this chick-"

"Her name is Ahmay," Kurama interrupted.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "right whatever, she saved Keiko from some guys in an alley."

"She wasn't hurt was she?"

"Neither girl was harmed," Kurama said off handily. "Come to think of it, Keiko did say Ahmay did something to a dog. Intimidated it in some way."

Koenma signed, "her powers are leaking through that seal. This conversation is over. I need that girl in my office within the hour. Get her here now."

Yusuke nodded, "I think I recognize the place she's at. Looks like a park near our school."

After a moment Koenma had a portal ready and the boys headed to the park.

* * *

Ahmay was indeed sitting under a tree at the park. In her lap was her dog, Camea. Ahmay had found Camea when she was a young girl, and had always felt a connection with the small dog. While her hands rubbed at the dogs fur she talked quietly. "I met some people today. A girl who was in trouble turned out to be friends with some interesting characters. The guys reminded me of you actually." Camea looked up at Ahmay, almost as if in response to that last statement. Ahmay smiled as she looked into the dark brown eyes, that to her seemed to reveal curiosity. That is if dogs got curious.

"No matter what you look like, or seem to everyone else, to me you don't seem like a normal dog. You are so much more human than that," Ahmay's smile deepened but turned to a frown and a sigh. "At least to me, not that anyone else sees it."

After a moment of silence Camea pushed gently at Ahmay's chest as if urging her to continue. Ahmay resumed her petting and conversation. "Those guys seemed to be more than human though. I can't put my finger on it… Camea?"

The small dog had jumped out of the girl's lap and was now standing in front of her, with the hair on the dogs back standing up. A crunch of gravel met Ahmay's ears and she looked up to see she wasn't alone any longer.

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned against some trees some distance away but closer to Ahmay stood Shuichi. He smiled, his face was the perfection of calm ease. "Hello Ahmay."

Ahmay shifted so that she was closer to Camea, who was still growling. Slowly she pet at the dog's fur as she watched the boy in front of her curiously. "Hi."

"I see you have a little friend with you," Shuichi looked down at the dog, who seemed to glare hatefully back at him. Slowly he began to kneel and raise his hand toward the dog.

"I wouldn't-" Ahmay began to warn him, but he had already jerked his hand back to his side, narrowly avoiding the dog's bite. "Her name is Camea, and she doesn't really like strangers."

"I can see that," Kurama put his hand in his pocket. "What if you told her that I am a friend?"

The question seemed odd to Ahmay so she didn't answer directly. "Do you… want something?"

Shuichi hesitated a moment before admitting it. "Actually I do. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and my friends," he gestured over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "for a walk."

Again Ahmay felt an odd vibe, paired with Camea's consistent growling and now bared teeth, she shook her head. "Sorry, but I decline. I should get home." Ahmay stood and called to the dog to follow.

"I can tell you things about your father."

Ahmay stopped her retreat in shock, but the same shock kept her still and silent.

Shuichi continued, "If you would come with us, we can tell you anything you want to know about him."

"What makes you think I care to know?" Ahmay asked somewhat harshly.

"I know you're wearing the necklace he sent you. Why wear it, if you don't care?"

Ahmay turned around angrily to face him. "How dare you? Who do you think you are?" she yelled before slapping him. "You talk like you know me, you act like you know how I feel. But who the hell are you to know what I care about?" She clenched her first and fought to control her shaking voice. Despite the effort not too a few tears traveled down her now red face.

Kurama rubbed his lip and then bowed his head, "I apologize. Perhaps I went a too far. However, I am not trying to upset you."

"Then what, pray tell, is it you are trying to accomplish?" Ahmay asked.

"Your cooperation. You see, the man I work for, Koenma, has asked that I and my friends bring you to speak with him. As far as I know he is friends with your father, and has information that he feels necessary to tell you."

Suddenly a rather short man appeared next to Shuichi. His crimson eyes were locked on Camea for a few moments before he stared at Ahmay. "Did you know she could communicate?"

Ahmay stared back silently in shock and then looked down at the dog. "Did she tell you something? I always thought it was just me…"

"What is she?" Shuchi was addressing the dark figure beside him.

"You will have to find out from her. She just merely wanted to know if this Koenma was Koenma Daioh."

Shuichi nodded, "erm yes, Camea was it? Yes Koenma has word from Ahmay's father that she needs to hear."

Camea stood still for a moment then she relaxed and took a few steps closer to the boys and looked back at Ahmay. The look clearly stated that she should also follow. "Ok, this is weird," Ahmay frowned. "But if she trusts what you're saying, then I'll go with it, Shuichi." Then she looked at the dark guy again to take in his appearance. He looked deadly, he wore only black, with the exception of bandages wrapped around his arm and forehead, and he held a sheathed katana at his side. His dark crimson eyes were slightly unnerving for her too look at. "Is this guy another friend of yours?"

"Yes, this is Hiei," the red head nodded. "And if you are willingly going with us then you should also know that where we are going I am called Kurama."

"Some kind of code name or something?"

"Or something," Kurama smiled. "Perhaps you will find out later."

Hiei turned toward the other two boys without a word and began walking back up the path. Ahmay shifted her feet uncomfortably and looked at Kurama. "Man of few words, I take it?"

"Trust me you get used to it," Yusuke grinned at the girl. Now that Ahmay was standing face to face with the boy she realized they were almost exactly the same height- she was only a inch or so shorter.

"So Ahmay, what's up with that dog anyway?" asked Kuwabara as they began walking.

Ahmay looked down at Camea who was following beside her. "I found her when I was five. At first mom wouldn't let me keep her, so I snuck her in the house when I could and took her food when mom was home. Mom never was fooled though, and one night it was raining. I hadn't brought her inside yet and I was wondering how I was going to manage it, when mom came inside with Camea in her arms. She's been with the two of us ever since."

"Does she talk to you?" asked Kurama.

"Not exactly, I thought it was just my imagination. Its not words more like just a vibe. If that makes sense."

Yusuke laughed, "You'll be surprised what we can relate too. Look there's our transportation." He pointed to a dense cluster of trees.

After looking very hard Ahmay noticed a strange blue light coming from behind the trees. "Uh, what is it?"

"Where we are going, the supernatural is a big part of everything. This is a portal, that will transport us where we need to be. I promise you, it is safe," Kurama said gently as the other two boys walked straight into the light.

"And we can't just take a car?" Ahmay eyed the thing nervously.

Camea barked and then ran at the light, disappearing immediately. Ahmay knew it was safe if she was will but she still held her breathe and closed her eyes as she and Kurama stepped into the light. Her feet kept moving forward until someone put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and then gasped.

They were now standing in a hallway. It was Kurama who had a hold of her arm, obviously keeping her from blindly walking into anyone. The hallway was very busy, with strange colored men running in all directions. "What are they?"

"Ogres, they are harmless but very dedicated workers," Kurama explained. "It seems Koenma must be shut up in his office, we will have to wait a moment."

Ahmay nodded and leaned against the wall, like Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing. It wasn't long before a girl with long blue hair and pink eyes approached them. She smiled brightly while sticking her hand out to Ahmay. "Hello, my name is Botan! I'm one of the spirit world's ferry girls- but you might know me better as the western cultures portray me as Death!"

Ahmay blinked in shock but took the offered hand. "That sounds like a interesting job. I'm Ahmay, and I really don't know why I'm here."

"Oh I know who you are. Koenma's ready to see you now, and you'll get all your questions answered- or at least some of them. You boys can wait out here or go wander around. He wants to see her privately. You'll be fetched when needed."

Quickly Yusuke and Kurama grabbed Hiei- who did not like the idea of being fetched and they wandered off down the hall, Kuwabara trailing behind. Botan led Ahmay, and Camea who the deity hadn't noticed yet to a set of doors. "Now before you go in, I should warn you. His looks are very deceiving, so please don't laugh. Just keep an opened mind, yeah?" Then she pushed the human girl through the doors.

"There you are, Ahmay. I am Koenma, Prince of the Rekai. Nice to meet you." The voice came from a desk that was covered in paper work so high that she at first couldn't see who was sitting behind it. However the person left his chair and stepped around the desk, giving Ahmay a full view of his toddler appearance. At first his dark brown eyes were on Ahmay but the then trailed down to Camea. "Well this is a surprise, I didn't except to see you so soon, Camea. You'll have to come by with all this is settled and we'll talk."

Camea bowed her head and trotted over to a set of chairs, then looked at Ahmay. The girl followed the dog, "You know her?"

"Yes, but that is a different story. She does have the right idea though, please have a seat. This could take awhile." Koenma settled himself back on his desk chair and shifted a few stacks of papers so that he could see Ahmay clearly. "Now, I'm sure the boys didn't tell you much, but they did tell you this has to do with your father correct?"

Ahmay simply nodded.

"I'm sure it's a tough subject for you, but there are some things I have to inform you on. You're father, Kamean, would have liked to tell you himself, but he is unable to at the moment. I'm sure though once it is possible he will much like to meet with you.""What if I don't want to see him?"

Koenma didn't look surprised, "then I won't force you. I might be the prince of sprit world but I am not a bully."

"Wait this is Spirit world?"

"Yes, I guess that's a good place to start. You see there are three dimensions that make up our world we deal with. The human world- Ningenkai, the spirit world- Rekai, and the demon world- Makai. You are currently in the Rekai. Now to go with these three dimensions are species. Humans obviously, sprits, deities, apparitions, and demons. And a few in-between. Now just so you know you have met all those beings."

"I have?" Ahmay asked. "I've met a demon?"

"Yes, Yusuke and Kurama are examples of the in-between, Hiei is a demon, Botan is a deity, you met some of my ogres, I myself am a spirit being. You know Camea is not a dog. Now that brings us to you."

"Me?" Ahmay asked slightly thrown off track.

"Yes, you are no normal human Ahmay. In fact you are only half human, which you got from your mother. But your father, is a full blooded demon. Which leaves you as a-"

"Half demon," Ahmay stated blankly, and she laughed. "This is rich. Why the hell would I believe all this? We're talking demons here? How could I go nearly sixteen years of my life without knowing I was half demon?"

"Simple, that necklace, it's a seal. That paired with a seal placed on you when you were still a fetus, has suppressed your demon traits from being dominate. Also with your lack of training, your skills are minimal. I understand it that you the ability to communicate with dogs correct?"

"Erm… somewhat. I can get them to do what I want, much more easily than any other. Is that supposed to be proof?"

"You're father is mostly wolf demon, he himself is a mix of many types of demons. I haven't ever really asked what all is in his blood. You will have other powers most likely but not without training. Which we need to start you own. Once your demon powers are released, you will have more power than the humans around you. Its possible without meaning to you could hurt someone."

"So why do we have to release the demon in me? Why not keep it sealed?"

"Its amazing the seal has lasted this long without harming you. This demon blood is a part of you, therefore not something you can chose to ignore. The seal from the necklace expires some time around your birthday. I am going to go ahead and release it on your birthday because I believe it will be easiest on you. Afterward I arrange for help to identify and control your powers, so that you can hopefully return to your normal life."

"What about my mother?"

"She is unaware of this. Since I found out who you were I did some research. You are ready for university even though you are young. We will have to convince her that you were accepted into a university and need to begin classes immediately to qualify for the program."

"This won't work. I don't hide much from my mother. She will be suspicious."

"Here," Koenma pushed forward a stack of papers and pamphlets. "Say you have been tossing this idea around for a while, but didn't dream you would get accepted this year. I have a friend that can go with you to your home, that will play the part of a representative to the school if you'd like."

"No, I can do it myself..."

Koenma nodded, "at least you're taking this calmly. Now do you have any questions for me?"

"Why did my father take off? He knew about me. My mom thought he was excited."

"First of all I don't know your father very well, but I believe there is truth to that. He's worked very hard to keep you a secret from me, afraid I would take you I suppose or that my father would. Anyway he was in the Ningenkai illegally, and when he came back to the Makai for some reason, he was caught and arrested. He's been in prison since then. He's sentence is almost at an end. However he knew that by the time he got out he wouldn't be able to help you, and so he asked to speak with me."

"I see," Ahmay nodded. "And Camea is a?"

"Is a demon, she is able to change into her true self at any time. Its her choice to be in the form she is in now."

"Will she get in trouble?"

"She's done no wrong while in the Ningenkai, I don't see why she would."

"My father did wrong?"

"Times were a bit different even if it was only fifteen years ago, and I was not in charge of his fate. Now, if you want to tell your mom you'll be leaving in person you really need to go. I'll have someone come pick you up later this evening. Be packed and ready."

Ahmay nodded, and he made a portal appear. She was still nervous going through it but she did so anyway, hardly noticing that for once Camea was not with her. The end of the portal landed her in an alley just beside her block. After a moment of deep breathing she stepped out into the street, and to her house. "Mom you home?" she asked as soon as she opened the door. She didn't get an answer but she didn't expect one. She made her way to her room grabbed a bag and began packing her clothes. Every time she got done with a bag she would take it to the front door and set it down. She was on the last bag when she heard the front door open. She froze, still half hunched over the bag when her mom finally made it to her bedroom door.

"Ahmay, is there something you wanna tell me?" Sari asked as she stared at her daughter.

* * *

**And that's where I leave you! Please tell me how you liked the first chapter of my story. You can do that by reviewing- I do allow nonusers to review, or adding the story to your favorites or alert. **

**I appreciate it all!  
**


	2. Settling In

**So hopefully you liked chapter one, cause well... you're back and reading chapter two! **

**Once again, I ask you to give some kind of feedback to the story so I know I'm making people happy. And now, lets get on with it!**

* * *

_"Ahmay, is there something you wanna tell me?" Sari asked as she stared at her daughter._

Ahmay moved over to her bed and sat down, "Uh yeah, I got into a school. Class starts tomorrow, and I got someone coming to take me to the train tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have gone up together. I take it you have a dorm? Did you tap into your bank account- you know I'd be happy to help you out Ahmay."

"I didn't think I'd actually get in. The recruiter was at the mall and I thought why not?" Ahmay shrugged while she handed her mom the pamphlets. "I got a scholarship thing. Its nothing to elite but still…"

"This is a shock Ahmay, I thought we were saving university till you were a bit older. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"Won't know till I give it a shot right? Come on mom, I don't do anything here. I work when the parlor needs a hand, but besides that all I do is hang out at the mall. I need to do something for once," Ahmay ran a hand through her hair as she talked, suddenly feeling like she wasn't lying as much.

Sari nodded, "I guess you're right. You need something for yourself. Its just, I'll miss you baby."

Ahmay took her mom's hand, "I'll miss you too mom, but it'll be ok."

There was a knock on the front door which brought both of them to their feet. They went to the door and opened it to reveal Botan. Ahmay was really surprised they didn't send someone else. Even if she was dressed in a nice shirt and pants, she still had blue hair, and she hardly looked older than Ahmay. Did they think her mom dense?

"Hello, you must be Sari, Ahmay's mother. My name is Botan, I'll be Ahmay's student Advisor. Its nice to meet you," Botan smiled brightly while offering her hand.

Sari took the offered hand and met the grim reaper's smile with one of her own. "Its nice to meet you too. It was nice of you to come all this way to take Ahmay back up with you."

"Its not problem at all. I was headed down this way to visit a friend anyway. I see you started packing at least. Got anything left?" Botan asked when she saw the three bags.

"Yeah, just one more bag. I'll be just a sec."

The phone started to ring just then so Sari excused herself to answer it.

"Why don't you let me give a hand?" Botan asked as she followed Ahmay down the hall.

"I can't believe my mom is buying this," Ahmay shook her head. "Especially when you showed up."

"Why wouldn't she? I look human don't I?"

"Uhn maybe human but not older than me."

Botan looked confused for a moment then smiled, "Oh I see, there's more to your power leaking through than we thought! You have spirit awareness too!"

"Huh?" Ahmay asked while finishing her packing.

"I'm in a disguise. See this bracelet? It makes me look completely human, and a bit older. But only to those without spirit awareness, or low level of it. All demons have a bit of spirit awareness. You're is starting to shine through."

Ahmay just nodded, not really sure how she was supposed to respond to that and zipped up her bag. "Ok I'm ready to go."

They made their way back up to the front of the house, where Sari was finishing up her phone call. "Ok dear, I love you too- bye." She looked over at the two girls. "Are you going so soon?"

"Yeah, don't want to let it get too late. It's a long drive," Botan said.

"OK well, I guess this is it," Sari gave Ahmay a tight hug. "I love you baby. I hope you do great where you're going."

"I hope so too," Ahmay said truthfully while hugging her mother just as tight. "I'll try to call you as soon as I get the chance."

Sari nodded, and gave her daughter one last kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ahmay and Botan caught a taxi (paid for by Spirit world, ain't that nice?) As she stared out the window as they left the city Ahmay asked, "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"Koenma found a house outside of town that will be perfect for you. It was meant to be an orphanage or something. There's plenty of bedrooms, a big kitchen and dinning room, a living room, lots of bathrooms. The boys moved into it today."

"Don't they have families that will wonder where they are at?"

"Well Yusuke's mom is kind of in the know about his detective job, Shuichi's mom doesn't really know but he's telling her it has to do with school. They will go back and forth between houses and school. Hiei doesn't have family- at least not around here. He doesn't go to school either. That doesn't mean he'll be around much though. He likes to be by himself."

"And what about you?"

"I'll check in every now and then, but I can't actually stay."

Ahmay nodded, and the rest of the trip was quiet. It took almost half an hour of driving to get to the house. Once they were there, Botan paid the taxi and they faced the house. It definitely didn't look new, but it wasn't too old either. It was two stories, and sat against a large wood. "Welcome to your new home- at least for a few months," Botan said happily while opening the door. The two girls stepped into the house and Botan put the bags she was carrying down. "Why don't we explore before we drop your things off?"

"Sure," Ahmay nodded and also put her bags down. They were in a short little hallway which led off to a living room. It was large, there were two love seats and one couch placed in the room. The window in the room was large and had an attached window seat. There was a big screen TV, along with a few shelves that Ahmay saw were stocked with movies and games.

"Well this is the living room. I hope you like video games, cause Yusuke and Kuwabara are addicted to them. Uhm oh look this kitchen is amazing!" Botan had wandered farther down the hall.

Ahmay followed and found she had to agree. The kitchen was large, with lots of cabinet space, it was completely stocked with appliances- including a dishwasher Ahmay was glad to see. There was a bar in the middle of the room with about a dozen stools around it. The room connected to the dinning room.

From the dinning room they entered the hallway again. Further on down the hall was a very large room, which had various exercise equipment. One of the walls was nothing but a window, which included a sliding door that led outside to the yard. On the other side of the hallway was a nice sized room that was empty. They went back into the hall, and found that strait across from the dinning room was a closet, a laundry room, a bathroom, and the staircase.

"Well lets go upstairs, the boys should have labels all their rooms so that we don't have to guess. There is six bedrooms and two bathrooms. So there's two extra rooms or if you want the extra room downstairs could be changed to a bedroom. Here's the two available rooms." Botan opened a door on either side of the hallway.

Ahmay glanced into the first bedroom. The walls were painted a dark blue and were bare. The furniture was simple made of deep chestnut wood: a dresser, a night stand, and a desk with an attached bookshelf. The bed was dressed with silver and black blankets and sheets. Like the rest of the house, the window to the room took up most of the wall, half of it was a built in window seat while the other half was a door that led to a small balcony that looked over the front yard. "Oh wow its so pretty," Ahmay breathed.

"Hey I just checked out the other room. Wow this one is so much nicer! I guess the other one just never got finished. It's just white paint on the walls, beech wood furniture, but I guess you could paint it any color."

"I think I'll take this room. Its amazing, and look I'll be able to watch the sun set."

Botan nodded, "well the boys should be back in a little while. I think Kurama decided they needed to go grocery shopping and also they thought you might like some alone time to yourself. I need to go actually, but I'll be back later this evening probably." Ahmay just nodded and went back down stairs to get her bags. She spent the next half hour unpacking when there was a noise behind her. Turning she jumped when she saw a woman standing in her doorway. The woman seemed nervous as well, as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Ahmay."

Ahmay's eyes widened at the sound of the strangely familiar voice. "Camea?"

The woman smiled a little nervously, "In the flesh." She opened her arms, but didn't make a move to enter the room.

Slowly Ahmay crossed the room and hugged her friend. "This is so weird. You're not covered in fur, but its you. You have the same eyes."

Camea hugged her charge and gently stroked her hair. "You don't know how long I've waited to be honest about everything Ahmay. And finally you don't look like a giant to me anymore!"

Ahmay released Camea and took a step back and stared at her. She was at least five inches taller than Ahmay. Her hair went down her back, and was pink with blue streaks. She was slender, with high cheek bones, and at the moment her pale pink lips were stretched in a smile. Her eyes were still dark brown, and her ears were slightly pointed. "You're beautiful," Ahmay hugged her again.

"Well you are taking this a lot better than I had hoped," Camea said before she sighed and pushed on her shoulder's. "Lets sit down and have a talk, Ahmay. I'm sure you have questions."

Ahmay nodded and they sat down on the bed. "Ok uhm why don't you start with why you're here? It can't have been very fun watching me all my life. Why did you do that?"

"You're father is… well I guess you can say he's been my best friend my whole life. He needed someone to watch over you, and I was perfect for the job. I couldn't imagine Tenamare without him anyway, so when he was arrested, I snuck here, and have been watching over you ever since." Camea smiled again, "it wasn't that fun being a dog for all these years, but I don't regret being with you Ahmay. Our relationship isn't a total lie. I really do love you. I just hope you can forgive me for deceiving you."

"Of course, Camea. I mean… its still weird, but you did what you thought was best right? And eventually you'll be able to tell me everything. Speaking of which, where have you been anyway?"

"I stayed to talk with Koenma, and I got to see Kamean for a moment. He's excited that Koenma found you so quickly. He… I showed him your picture, I hope you don't mind."

"No, no its fine…" Ahmay said but she barely convinced herself it sounded true.

Camea nodded, "Right well, I also talked with Koenma about you. Remember he said part of the reason you're staying with the boys is so you can learn to control your power? Well I have permission to teach you!"

"You mean you can do more than change forms?"

"Well no, but that's not the point. You can learn basically any technique if you learn to be aware of your body. And also someday maybe you can change your form as well."

"Huh?"

"If you become strong enough, you can change into a wolf. It would take you at least a few decades worth of training through, I'm sure," Camea added in. "Your dad hasn't managed to get there yet, and he just had a birthday."

"How old is he?"

"He might not want me telling you this, cause you're human an all, but he's a little over three hundred years old. Remember a demon lifespan is quite a bit larger than a human's."

"Obviously," Ahmay was a bit shocked to hear he was that old. "And what about you?"

"Same as him. Don't I look good for it though? Not a gray hair one on this head."

"But you could change it if there was couldn't you?"

"Nope, this is my natural form. I can change to all sorts of things, but I can't change specifics. Now I can will my hair to grow quicker but that's about it- and it takes energy so there isn't really any point."

"Ok I think I follow, so if you get to teach me does that mean you'll take the extra room here?"

"No, our time as roomies is over- at least for now. I have a home in the Makai. That's where I'll be going, and Koenma has given me a communicator so that I can go back and forth between here and there. Its only temporary, but the Rekai owes our family a few favors and also its too dangerous for you to go to the Makai."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Though recently the Makai has become a bit tamer than it ever has been, its still a survival of the fittest territory. You are a prime target- you're young, half human, untrained, and undoubtedly female. You might be able to take care of school punks, but honey you couldn't fend off a demon. Not yet anyway, when I get through with you it will be a completely different matter. But what am I getting ahead for anyway? Isn't your brain tired of having new information to register yet? Its been a big day."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ahmay looked down at the clothes she had been putting up. It was mostly things her mom had bought her- skirts and dresses that Ahmay never wore. She would have left them in her old closet but thought it might hurt her mom's feelings. And now they were just going to the back of another closet.

"Why don't you come down with me to the living room? The boys came in right after I did. They're all down there just waiting for you to approach them. They aren't bad at all really."

Ahmay looked back to the closet, "I have a lot of unpacking to do…"

Camea put a hand on her shoulder, "Ahmay, I know its difficult getting thrust into a new life and crowd of people, but we just have to make the best of it. You're so used to being on your own, but you need to learn that you need a support group. Especially now. These boys are here to help you, why not try to be genuine friends along the way? Come on," Camea linked her arm around Ahmay's and led the girl toward the door. "I smell something really yummy from the kitchen. Let's go investigate."

The two of them walked down the stairs, and went into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were energetically playing video games. Just as the two girls had entered the room Kuwabara lost the round which caused Yusuke to erupt in a laughing rant of how amazing he is.

Camea cleared her throat just before the situation could turn to fists. "Hey boys thought we were playing nicely in here? What was it Koenma said about not trashing the place?"

The two boys laughed and Yusuke pushed Kuwabara over while standing up. "Hey don't start sounding like a mom now. Its Camea right?"

"That's right, so I take it the other two are in the kitchen then?"

"Kurama for sure is, can't say if I know where Hiei is though. You girls hungry? Kurama is a really good cook."

"Thank you Yusuke," Ahmay turned to look behind her to see Kurama enter the hallway, while wiping his hands off with a towel. He smiled, "dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Well hey since we're waiting- Ahmay you any good?" Yusuke waved the game controller.

"Ten says she can beat you," Camea smirked confidently.

"Ha, well lets see how good she is!" Yusuke handed Ahmay the control and took a seat in front of the TV.

Ahmay shot a look at Camea, but sat down beside Yusuke and focused on the game. It wasn't too different a feeling than what she'd get from the arcade- people watching, cheering on the game, and a cocky boy sitting beside her. On the last round it was tied, but she managed to win. She couldn't help but grin in satifaction as Kuwabara laughed in delight as Yusuke simply stared at her for a moment.

"That's the first time I've seen a girl who could kick ass," he finally said with a smirk.

"Yusuke what kind of compliment is that!"

Both Yusuke and Ahmay both jumped at the sound of Keiko's voice. Turning the saw that not only Keiko pihad shown up but Kurama was also leading Botan into the room, along with another girl.

"The girls decided to stop by for our first dinner in the team house-"Kurama started to explain before Botan let our a excited shriek and launched herself at a smirking Camea.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're here!" Botan squealed while seemingly attempting to crush the shape shifter. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Really Botan, you didn't believe all the rumors did you? Which on was it that got you? That I abandoned my mate? Or that I'd been a traitor? I know you couldn't believe I was dead."

"I didn't believe the rumors, but really where have you been for the last sixteen years? I didn't sense you at all…"

"Ah but you saw me just earlier today," Camea teased.

It took a moment for Botan to realized the truth. Her eyes widened with shock, "You've been posing as a dog for sixteen years?"

"No I posed as many different creatures until Ahmay found me in the form of a dog and took me home. She was around nine at the time. I did it for Kamean, and then I found out I actually like the girl," Camea winked in Ahmay's direction.

Botan just shook her head, "still I can't see how you said yes- even if you two are mates."

"Mates?" Ahmay looked at Botan and Camea confused.

"Its kind of like human marriage, but you know for life," Yusuke shrugged.

Kurama nodded, "there are times when the bond between mates is so strong that when one mate dies the other will also perish shortly after. At the very least its like having the essence of who you are ripped away from you."

However even as the boys were explaining Ahmay was staring at Camea, who was staring at Ahmay with realization dawning on her features.

"Ahmay, please I didn't lie to you. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to overwhelm you-" But Ahmay didn't hear any of what her guardian was saying. Feeling as if she was leaving her stomach behind her, she bolted for the front door of the house. Once outside she kept running into the forest. At first she kept to the drive way but once it began to curve she just kept going strait, running into the thick wood that surrounded the house.

Camea's face was filled with pain and she slumped in her seat. Botan looked confused, "Camea what was that about? You didn't tell her you are basically her step mother?"

"One, demons don't work like that. Hell in all truth I could kill Ahmay now for being Kamean's illegitimate child. But this isn't the Makai, and that isn't a demon child out there hurting. She might have his blood, but she's no demon."

"Surely she just needs to have some time to calm down? I mean I know most of this is out of the norm, but a lot of times kids find out their birth parent has remarried," Keiko said.

"True, but how often did the kid befriend the wife without knowing who she is? I tried to tell Ahmay earlier, but I just couldn't think of a way to say it that wouldn't hurt. I admit I've always seen her as Kamean's kid, at first it was nothing more than that, but now I love that kid. And she's hurting because of me."

"I know we don't know each other well, but if I may, from what I've seen of Ahmay she seems very mature. I'm sure that this has just been a very overwhelming day. Once she has been given time, perhaps she'll adjust to the idea of you as a parent rather than a friend," Kurama offered.

"I don't think it's the role change that's bothering her. She's probably blaming me for Kamean leaving Satri. Its not as though Ahmay was hoping her parents would get back together- Satri got over Kaman a long time ago. But Satri never really understood why Kamean had to leave, and never came back. Or who knows what's going on in her head…" Camea sighed and stood up. "All I know is that's my charge running out there, and I don't like it. I'm going to go bring her back."

Camea left the house and sniffed the air for Ahmay's scent, and began a sprint in the direction her senses were leading her. It didn't take her long to find the object of her search. Ahmay had stopped running, and was sitting under an old tree, just starring off with her phone in her hands. She looked tensed and exhausted but besides that Camea knew she was fine. Deciding not to hesitate Camea stepped out from the cover of the trees and stood directly in front of her. "Ahmay we need to talk."

"Why? You dodged this on purpose, why did you? Do you have something to be guilty over- are you the real reason he left my mom?"

Camea figured this would be the attack used. "No, Ahmay I did not steal him from your mom. There are many reasons why your parents are not together. Yes, I am mated to Kamean now, but I was not at the time they conceived you. You know a bit of their history- they knew each other for almost a year when Kamean had to leave for home. It was a mutual split, Ahmay. Sari has gotten over it- has been over it for a few years now. Yes she hoped he would return someday, but for you not for her."

"That's not the point!"

"I know, I'm just explaining things Ahmay," Camea said in a calm voice. "Yes, it was wrong that I never told you about this. Yes it is wrong that I made you to believe that Kamean was just my friend. But Ahmay I am not perfect. I didn't know what to do when Kamean stopped writing to me all those years ago. I didn't know the seal would end on your sixteenth birthday or I would have prepared you a long time ago. I guess a part of me was scared, so I used excuses for not revealing myself to you. Be mad at me for that all you want. But the truth is you need me. In just a few days you are going to become a demon, and if you want to return to your mother, then you are going to need some serious help."

Ahmay was quiet for a while then she glared, "Fine, I'll accept your help. But you aren't anymore of a parent to me than he is. I don't want this to be any harder than it is. So if there is anything else, better tell me know."

"Not anything that I can think of to be honest. So why don't we head back to the house, get something to eat, and get to know your house mates."

"Mmm, I think bed sounds better actually…"

"You didn't-"

"No, I'm tired because of this long stressful day. Can you blame me?"

Camea sighed and offered Ahmay a hand up, "I guess I can't. Hell I'm tired myself. I'll tell them something, lets get going."

They walked back to the house in silence, and once there Ahmay went strait to her room while Camea went into the dinning room to talk to the group. Ahmay found her pajamas and then picked up a pill bottle from her bedstand. They were sleeping pills, which guaranteed at least eight hours of sleep. Since she was young Ahmay had many sleeping problems, including night terrors. Though she had no memory of the episodes they did often leave her exhausted. The pills helped her stay asleep, and calm during the levels of sleep that the terrors would occur. Only her mother and Camea knew she took the pills. Her mother didn't really like them but it was better then watching in all through the night. Camea outright hated the pills, and didn't feel bashful about letting Ahmay know. Taking out her water bottle from her bag she pop her pill in her mouth and swallowed it. Looking back at the bottle she grimaced, it was almost empty with just enough for a few more days. She would have to get to the pharmacy tomorrow, some how.

There was a knock on her door and Camea's voice drifted through the wood. "Ahmay its me. Can I come in?"

Ahmay crawled under the covers, before giving her permission.

Camea closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of Ahmay's bed. "I'll be going home soon. I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"Well I am almost out of pills, but I don't suppose you can do anything about that…"

"As much as I love those pills," Camea threw the bottle a dirty look, "I can't get you into town. Guess this is your chance to interact with the boys of the house, surely one of them can drive- or has a ride."

"Hmm…" Ahmay mumbled, but her eyes were already getting heavy from the pill.

"I see you had already taken your nightly dose. I'll leave you to get some sleep then. I'll tell them you were asleep. Night."

* * *

Ahmay woke up around six o'clock the next morning, since she went to bed so early the evening before. She tried to stay asleep but to no avail. Once she was awake that was it and she wouldn't be able to do more than cat nap for twenty minutes in the afternoon. Sighing she threw the covers off and went about getting ready for the day. She tried to hurry in the shower in case the noise of the running water would awake one of the boys, and then went to her room and located her hairdryer. She never did anything special with her hair, just a simple ponytail. She then changed into clean jeans and a shirt. Then she ventured downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see Kurama already in it. It was just a little after seven now.

He looked up when he heard her approach and smiled, "Good morning. I see you're an early riser- or did you not sleep well?"

"I slept fine… I guess you could call me an early riser- depends when I go to bed I suppose," Ahmay gave him a small smile. "What about you?"

"I normally get up this early. I was thinking of what to cook for breakfast. I doubt Yusuke or Kuwabara will be up for a few more hours, but I'd be surprised if Hiei isn't already out and about."

Ahmay nodded, "so uhm if you'd like help with breakfast. I'm not to bad at cooking, and I did skip out on dinner last night rather rude of me really…"

Kurama smiled, "I'd appreciate the help. As for last night, I understand. I'm sure this has all be hard on you emotionally, so much of your life has changed, and will keep changing."

Ahmay nodded again, and felt her shoulders slump as she thought of just how much of her life was changing. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Kurama.

"Eventually it will all settle down. Things need time to adjust but once they do I have no doubt that you can go back to your life and be happy too."

Ahmay couldn't help but smile, and then reminded him they should get started on breakfast. Together they made a western styled breakfast, of chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. Ahmay was making some lemonaide when she remembered her pills. "Uhm, Kurama you're the oldest out of the boys right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you drive? I have my license but I don't have a car, and I forgot something I needed to bring…"

"I do have a car, but I don't think it would be a good idea to take you to your house, you are supposed to be living quite far away."

"Oh its not at my house, I forgot to pick it up from the uhm pharmacy."

"Oh, well in that case, I suppose I could take you into town. How about after lunch? We could also ask Yusuke and Kuwabara if they want to go as well."

"Ok, thanks."

Then the smell of food woke Yusuke and Kuwabara up and they bounded down the stairs. Hiei also had slipped in at some point, and just after Ahmay was done there was a knock on the front door. She opened it to reveal Botan and Camea.

"Hiya Ahmay, we thought we'd pop in and see how things are!" Botan said while hugging Ahmay and going off into the house. "Oh wow that smells amazing!"

Ahmay and Camea stayed in the hallway as they heard Kurama offer Botan a plate. Camea leaned against the wall, "So… feel better this morning?"

Ahmay nodded, and then hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I was a brat. I guess I can't stay mad at you."

"I'm sorry too Ahmay," Camea ruffled her hair and then they went off into the kitchen. They spent the day just relaxing with the boys, getting to know a few things about each other, and of course Ahmay asked Camea, and even Kurama a few questions about being a demon and the Makai. The time went by surprisingly quickly, as Ahmay found herself getting comfortable with the boys. For lunch they made simple sandwiches. Then Ahmay, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got ready to leave for town. Botan and Camea decided to stay at the house, as did Hiei (more like he just didn't respond when asked.)

The ride into town only took about fifteen minutes, and before she knew it Ahmay was getting out of the car. "Ok, so all I have to do is go to the pharmacy but it might take a few minutes to get my prescription if they're busy. They shouldn't be though- its almost two and they'll be closing."

"Cool, there's this game I wanted to go look at!" Kuwabara said and he and Yusuke ran off.

"Would you like me go accompany you?" Kurama asked even though he had stated there was some things he wanted to get.

Ahmay shook her head, "nah, I can manage. Go get your shopping done, and we can all find each other."

"All right." Ahmay nodded and went off to the pharmacy which was empty. The bell dinged when she entered and a head popped out from behind the closet behind the counter. A boy around eighteen with long dark hair grinned, "Ahmay, wondered when you be by to see me babe."

Ahmay rolled her eyes, "I told you not to call me that, Kuru."

"Awe but I know you don't mean it! This hard to get is getting old. You know you love me!" Kuru flashed her a bright smile, while reaching over the counter to play with her hair. She leaned away with a scowl.

"Yeah… just as much as the nightmares," Ahmay muttered before she tucked her bangs behind her ear and said firmly. "Look I'm here for my pills ok?"

"Sure, I got 'em back here. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can I go ahead and get two months worth please? I started college, and you know how paper work takes a while to get through another district…"

"I shouldn't but why not? But you owe me, doll," and with that he went back into the closet to get her meds.

Ahmay turned her back to the counter and leaned against it, trying not to visibly fume. She hated when Kuru was working the store without his dad. He was a shameless playboy, who tried to grope anything the held still long enough. From the first day they met, Kuru had never changed his ways. Whether it was obnoxious pet names, or inappropriate touches, Kuru always managed to push Ahmay's buttons, along with many other girls. All though, Ahmay had to admit it was a good thing his father wasn't here- what if he told Ahmay's mom he had seen her?

Kuru walked around the counter and over to Ahmay. "So here they are, doll. Went ahead and charged it to your bank, that all right? Just for this month's though, I won't do the extra bottle till next time right?"

"Yeah that's fine," Ahmay reached for the bag that was in his hand. "Thanks."

"Now what just a sec!" Kuru grinned and held the bag behind his back. "I'm risking my neck here giving you that extra bottle. Why don't you stick around for just a bit? I had already started closing up when you got here. All that's left is to turn the lights off and lock the door. There's a rave tonight, why don't you go with me?"

"Would, but can't. Like I said I'm leaving town tonight."

"That's too bad babe, you know I'll miss you," Kuru had stepped closer now, and was playing with her hair again. "Gonna leave me anything to remember you by?"

Ahmay leaned back away from him as much as she could, "well you know I'm not so sentimental."

"Hmm well then I'll just have to give you a send off you'll never forget." And with that Kuru grabbed Ahmay by the chin and crashed his lips on hers. He must of dropped the pills on the floor because his other hand came around her waist to hold her tightly in place.

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Please review, alert, fav, whatever it is you do to let me know you like it!**


	3. She is My Buisness

**Here's Chapter three. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Hmm well then I'll just have to give you a send off you'll never forget." And with that Kuru grabbed Ahmay by the chin and crashed his lips on hers. He must of dropped the pills on the floor because his other hand came around her waist to hold her tightly in place._

Ahmay's right arm was pinned by his arm around her, but that didn't stop her from slamming her left fist into his cheek as hard as she could. Kuru cursed as her as he staggered sideways, and before she could dodge he slapped her hard enough to send her crashing into a glass stand, which cracked when it fell. Ahmay couldn't help but cry out as she landed in the broken bits of glass.

Kuru chuckled, "well I admit I hadn't planned on roughing you up, but you know I can't stand a bitch that thinks she can fight like a man. Shouldn't have hit me Ahmay. Now I'm piss off- and look at this mess I get to clean up." He walked over to stand by Ahmay's head, "didn't pass out on my did you?" Ahmay glared up at him, and tried to push herself up, but Kuru reached down and yanked her up by her elbow. "Now look here, I am not getting in trouble just because you had to badass on me. So you better not go around and say I tried anything got it?"

"I think you better release her now," came a cold voice from the front door. Both Ahmay and Kuru looked over to see Kurama walking toward the counter.

"Who the hell are you?" Kuru snapped. "This is a closed shop, and you need to mind your own business."

"Actually Ahmay is my business, and I believe you are hurting her. Now let her go and there won't be anymore trouble."

"Oh what the hell are you going to do about it?" Kuru let Ahmay's arm go so he could fully face Kurama.

Kuru barely finished his sentence before Kurama punched his nose. Then he extended his hand to Ahmay, "I think you're done here, aren't you?" Ahmay nodded and stepped past Kuru, who was now laying on the floor holding his nose. She spotted her pills on the floor and grabbed them and left the store with Kurama. When they made it away from the store, Kurama pushed Ahmay down on a bench. "Are you all right Ahmay?" He touched her cheek, "you're bleeding. Did he hit you?"

"Uhm yeah, but I think I'm alright. Ow," Ahmay winced as she moved her left arm. Kurama took it gently in his hands, and his face twisted with concern.

"I take it you were knocked into that glass on the floor. Your forearm is a bit scrapped up. The cuts aren't deep, but it looks like you might have some glass in the cuts. What caused this?"

"There was a glass cabinet… I fell into it and knocked it over. Uhm I have a first aid kit in my bag, if you think you can get the glass." Ahmay fiddled with her bag, and extracted a small kit. "There's tweezers in there somewhere. The hospital insisted I take it."

Kurama found the tweezers and gently removed the bits of glass he found. After he was done with that he put a bandage around her arm. "Its still bleeding a bit, so I thought I'd wrap it up."

"You're rather good at this," Ahmay said as she watched him. She couldn't help but be a bit surprised at how careful he was being not to hurt her, and how neat his movements were.

"Thank you, in my personal lifestyle, things like this happens to be daily routine," he smiled at her. "There all done, except your lip."

Ahmay pulled out a hand mirror and a wipe from the kit, and did the best she could to get the dried blood off her lip and what little had gotten on her chin. However, it had already started to scab over. "That's as good as it gets I suppose."

"Don't worry, Yusuke and Kuwabara really aren't that perceptive and Hiei won't say anything. Do you want to call mall security?"

"Security- wouldn't they call my mother? And sides, Kuru won't say anything. Its no his style. So to answer your question, no I do not want to call security."

"Keeping this to ourselves would indeed be best… Do you know that boy personally?"

"Kuru? Yeah, a couple years back I took up karate lessons. His sister was in the class with me. And, well I do happen to be in the pharmacy a bit. His father owns it, so when he turned eighteen he was aloud to help out. Hey look, there's Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'm going little bit ahead ok?"

Kurama nodded, and while Ahmay began walking away, he waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara. The later of the group were going on non stop about the game they bought. Kurama watched as Ahmay got to the car first and stood by the passenger door. He unlocked the car, and she got in before Yusuke or Kuwabara had even gotten close.

The drive to the team house was quiet in the front of the car, but Yusuke and Kuwabara's chatter was constant. Kurama couldn't help but glance at Ahmay as they got out. She hadn't looked full face at any of the boys; most likely not wanting them to see her split lip, or her still swollen cheek. She was gently holding her elbow however, and Kurama guessed it must be hurting her.

"Hey Ahmay did I show you the holographic cover for this- holy shit what the hell happened to you? You're bleeding." Yusuke was just waving the game in front of the girl's face when he noticed a mark on her face that had Kurama hadn't. Yusuke gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to see it properly. Her temple had a small cut, and was puffy and bruised. "Did you fall at the mall or something?" Then his eyes surveyed the rest of her face, taking in the swollen check with a vague bruise and her scabbed lip. His eyes narrowed as he let go of her face and looked at the rest of her. Seeing her cradling her arm, he gently took it in his hands, and pushed up the sleeve to reveal the bandage.

"Urameshi, whats the hold up! I wanna play that game!" whined Kuwabara, who had gone inside and come back out.

"What happened to you Ahmay?" Yusuke demanded. "This didn't happen from a fall- someone beat you up!"

"I- uh- its my business. Not a big deal," Ahmay stammered. "So just go play your game, and forget about it."

"No! I want to know what happened to you. You're my friend, it is my business."

"Yusuke, don't bagger the girl. As you can see she is hurt, and you're keeping her from cleaning up," Kurama put a hand on Ahmay's shoulder, and maneuvered around Yusuke. "I'm sure your arm could use an icepack; and another for your face as well."

"Thanks," Ahmay nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Camea and Botan were still in the house. They were making themselves a snack from the looks of various food items on the counter. Camea was also standing with her back to them, rummaging in the fridge. "Uh Camea what're you still doing here?"

"Well geeze aren't you happy to see me? You want a snack? I was just about to make a sandwich for me and Botan here." Came straightened up and put the cheese on the table; then she looked at Ahmay. "Wow what happened to you!"

"Good luck getting an answer!" Yusuke huffed, as he took a seat at the counter. "She won't tell me a damn thing."

Came abandoned her sandwich and stalked over to Ahmay. She worriedly moved Ahmay's hair away from her forehead, "Kurama why don't you get an icepack? This is really swelling up. Did you fall or something Ahmay?" Camea's eyes traveled down to Ahmay's elbow as well. Then she looked back at Ahmay's lip and her nose twitched. The demoness growled, "Who hit you Ahmay? I don't recognize this sent."

"Camea there really isn't any need to make a fuss," Ahmay started but Camea interrupted.

"If you won't tell me what happened then I'll just go track down the owner of this sent myself!"

"Now, Camea calm down. Ahmay, just explain what happened," Kurama said while handing her a icepack and a compress. He helped her put the compress on her elbow.

"Oh fine. I had to go the pharmacy. It was just the owner's son Kuru in there- you remember him from the clubs?" Ahmay asked Camea, who nodded. "Right, well he was closing up. I asked for my prescription and an extra months worth; explaining that I'm moving and it's a pain to go through another pharmacy. He bought it, said I owe him one. He asked me out, I said no. Then he said he'd get me a send off I wouldn't forget and kissed me. So I punched him. That really pissed him off, and he hit me, I knocked into this glass cabinet when broke, and I landed in the glass. I guess I hit my head, but I don't really remember," Ahmay gently touched her sore temple when the icepack. "He gabbed my arm, told me not to go around saying he tried anything. Then Kurama came in. I think Kuru's nose is broken now. And that's all there is to tell. I'm fine."

"That little worm! I hope you did break his nose, Kurama!" gasped Botan, while Camea and Yusuke simply cursed.

"Well, whatever, its over. Can we drop it now?" asked Ahmay.

"If that's what you want Ahmay," Kurama nodded. "Now, why don't I start making supper. Yusuke, Kuwabara is for once patiently waiting so why don't you go play that game?"

"Yeah, ok," Yusuke shrugged and went off to the living room, with Camea and Botan following to watch.

Ahmay sighed and leaned back against the bar. "Do you want help with dinner?"

"Why don't you just relax for a bit? Keep that icepack in place."

"Mhm…" Ahmay adjusted the icepack. "Well I'll keep you company then, least I can do for all the help you've been today. Which if I'm not mistaken, I haven't thanked you for."

Kurama was going around the kitchen getting things from the cabinet but paused to look at Ahmay. He smiled, but shook his head, "you don't have to thank me."

"But still I am thankful," Ahmay insisted, and rather than keep looking into Kurama's bright eyes she lowered hers to the floor.

There was silence for a few moments then Kurama hesitantly asked. "Ahmay what are those pills for?"

It took Ahmay a moment to answer, she hadn't ever talked about her pills to anyone before. Eventually she said, "Sleep- they help me sleep for a good solid seven hours; and they suppress dreams."

"Aren't you a little young for sleep aides?" Kurama asked quite shocked.

"I suppose so… They're a relatively low dose though, and the alternative… Ever since I was a young child I had night terrors. My mom finally asked my doctor for help. Camea nor my mom for that matter really likes my using the pills, but I have to sleep right?"

"I'm sure you're mother and Camea simply worry- as is their right."

"Yeah," Ahmay shrugged, and decided to change the subject. "So any other questions in that head of yours?"

"You were home schooled right?" To this Ahmay just nodded, so he continued. "What did you do then, for fun? You didn't have any classmates…"

"I spent a lot of time with my mother before I got into my teens; and I still do, but now she is much more busy. She had her dates, and I would wonder around town. There would be days I would take a book to the park and just read until the sun went down, or I'd go to the arcade. I had a group I would hang out with at times, we'd go clubbing and such. I wouldn't call us friends though; in fact that is where I met Kuru. I never had any relationships that went any farther than the clubs."

"Sounds a bit lonely."

"I suppose it would; but its what I wanted. I liked keeping things separate. I didn't want to make any real friends, or any new acquaintances either."

"But you met Keiko," Kurama pointed out.

"I didn't plan on making friends with her though. I was fully expecting never to see her again after getting her out of the alley way, she just insisted on dragging me to the mall. If you remember I did run off on you. Hell I even slapped you, in yet here we are having a pleasant conversation and technically living together."Kurama chuckled, "well so long as you don't make a habit of slapping me, I'm sure we can be good friends."

* * *

Today an old woman by the name of Genkai showed up and demanded Yusuke train. The boys decided to go with him, and had asked if Ahmay wanted to go as well but she declined. It felt a little odd being in the house by herself, but she didn't mind. Taking advantage of the privacy she got her violin out of her closet. She hadn't played it since moving into the team house and felt a bit guilty about it.

She settled down on the window seat, and rested her chin on her favorite passtime. She did a couple of warm up scales and exercises before beginning a soft melody her mother had taught her. It was a piece she had grown up with, so she didn't need music to follow; and soon her eyes closed contently as she immersed herself in the music.

She wasn't extremely talented, but she knew her notes and how to read music. Her mother had tried to get Ahmay to join a park group last summer, but Ahmay refused. Sari had also taught her how to sing properly, though Ahmay knew she wasn't anything spectacular, but she was far from tone def.

Her mother had hoped that Ahmay showing interest in music would appeal to college staff members, since some colleges frowned on home schooled teens. She knew that if Ahmay had gotten involved with community concerts it would make her daughter stand out in a good way. While Ahmay saw her mother had a good idea, she just liked playing for herself, and had no desire to perform on stage. She took pride in that fact that such a beautiful noise could come from something she did; but she wasn't one to put on a dress and share it with the world. No, she preferred it to be a private thing.

Ahmay was so into her playing she didn't notice the boys return. As they loudly entered the house it took them a moment to hear the music playing which caused them to pause at the foot of the stairs.

"What kind of CD is that? There's not even anyone singing," Kuwabara's brow furrowed.

"I don't think it's a CD, I think Ahmay might be playing," Kurama answered.

"Hn, what is that device called?" Hiei asked after Yusuke and Kuwabara continued up to their rooms. They two had gone upstairs and passed Ahmay's room, where they could see her playing.

"Its called a violin. You've listened to a few of my classical music collections, the ones without screaming idiots I think is how you described them."

"Hn, this is much better on the ears than what those idiots call music."

Kurama smiled, knowing that Hiei was actually giving a compliment to Ahmay's playing- or at least one to the violin. He looked at Ahmay again before going to his room to shower and change.

Ahmay finished the song she had been playing and was startled to hear running water, and the obvious noises that revealed the boys were home. With a slight blush on her cheeks she began to pack up her violin. She had just clicked the case shut when a soft knock on her door caused her to turn.

Kurama stood there dressed in a loose fitting shirt and pants. He had a towel around his shoulders gently dabbing at his hair. He smiled at her, "I just wanted to say you play beautifully."

"Oh, uhm thanks. So how was training? I bet you guys are hungry. I had been planning on making some lunch when I got lost in the time…"

"It was fine, it had been a while since we could release any energy. And I'm sure the others are hungry. Why don't we set up some sandwiches? Quick and easy."

Ahmay nodded, "I'll go get started then. You just relax. Setting up lunch is the least I can do."

Kurama smiled as Ahmay walked passed him and down the hall. He went back to his room to grab a hair tie and then followed her downstairs. By the time he got to the kitchen Ahmay was digging in the fridge. Quietly he went to the cabinets and brought down a few plates and the cutting board. Ahmay already had set out some tomatoes and lettuce so he set to work cutting them.

Straitening up with an assortment of sandwich meats in her hands Ahmay couldn't help but smile. "Is this relaxing?"

"Actually it is," Kurama also smiled. "I like keeping my hands busy. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to start a garden. Would you like to help?"

"To be honest I don't know much about gardening, but if you'll give me some patience I'd love to help."

"It's a deal then. I'm sure you'll be less of a burden then say Yusuke or Kuwabara."

Ahmay grinned, imagining those two handling delicate plants. "I suppose you're right. So, what kind of garden are you planning?"

"We're not sure exactly how long we'll be residing in this house. I thought it would be a good idea to place a few important plants around. Some healing herbs, some protection vines, and of course it will be decorative as well."

"Just as long as nothing ties me up if I decide to go for a midnight walk, or worse."

"Of course not, all my plants will recognize the energies of my friends," Kurama said seriously, though with a smile.

Ahmay couldn't help but smile then she left to tell Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei that lunch was ready whenever they were. None of the other boys were upset when Kurama didn't ask for their help in the garden- in fact they seemed relieved. So after they were done with their sandwiches Ahmay and Kurama headed outside.

Kurama spent his time explaining things to Ahmay while they got to work. After a while she asked, "So you know about my childhood. What do you care to tell me about yours?"

After a moment of careful consideration, he answered. "Well I suppose it depends, I've been born twice you know."

Ahmay dropped the spade she was using to stare at him. He was looking at her with a small smile on his face, though his eyes looked guarded. Finally she looked down and patted at the wet soil in front of her. "Will this new life ever stop surprising me? No, don't answer that. Instead tell me how you came to be born twice. Is that some demon thing?"

Kurama too returned to his work, "not exactly. In my first life I was born a full demon, was born in raised in the Makai. My childhood there won't interest you. My near death there is how I came to be here. You see one day I was severely wounded, and was being attacked- hunted by a bounty hunter. In order to escape, I came here to the human realm, but I was very weak. I found a woman who was pregnant with a dead fetus, and so I took refuge there. Not to be insulting, but human bodies are very weak, I had to allow the woman to nurture me until I reach a time where I could leave. However, human hearts are strong, and I began to love my human mother. I could leave now, its not like she's alone anymore having gotten married, in yet here I stay playing human because I can't imagine leaving her. "

"Don't you have anyone in the Makai though?"

Kurama shook his head, "my life in the Makai wasn't fueled by emotions. I had comrades, but not anything close to what I have here. Everything in that life had a catch. Its how most of the Makai runs.""But Camea insists Kamean loves me.""Something I don't doubt. The Tewesi family has been a strong clan for many hundreds of years. Its dwindled to just a few members now, but even so, young has always been cherished by wolves. Also, your father is responsible for much of the Rekai involvement in the Makai. He's much more evolved than others."

"Hmm," Ahmay sighed and stood up, "well that's all the seeds."

"A part of me wants to surprise you again, but that wouldn't be fair so I give you a warning." Kurama smiled before he held out his hand over the flower bed. Ahmay blinked and when she opened her eyes again she jumped in surprised. Where they had planted the seeds stood a full garden of plants that looked like they had been there for years. It also stretched around the corner of the house.

"Does it go all the way around now?" she asked quietly.

"Not quiet, but it's a start. Thank you for your help." Kurama handed her a washcloth for her hands.

"Thanks," Ahmay took it. "So will I be able to do anything like that?"

"Who knows really? Its all about energy and training. It already seems you'll have a connection with animals, given that you've had some communication with other animals. Enough training will give you the basics, inhance your speed, strength, hearing, and healing. What would you like to do?"

"Don't laugh, but as a kid I always wanted to fly. Don't suppose you've met anyone that can?"

Kurama laughed, "actually, I have. Though Yusuke is more acquainted with Jin the Wind Master than I am."

Ahmay laughed as well, "I suppose I should really start expecting the unexpected now." Just then her cell phone rang. "Oh um excuse me, its my mom. Hello?" Ahmay turned from Kurama and walked a few steps away.

"Ahmay, how you doing baby?"

"Oh you know, getting settled in. How about you?"

"I'm going to dinner with David tonight. Got to tell him the big news about my baby going to college. He'll be so happy for you Ahmay."

"Well don't let me dominate the whole night all right? That boyfriend of yours needs some attention too."

Sari laughed, "I'll tell him you said hi then?"

"Yeah, and tell him… he's stuck with you now," Ahmay said while fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh now, don't sound like its forever. You're never that far away baby. You'll never be rid of me," Sari teased.

Ahmay smiled, "I know, well I best start nagging you to get around for your date then huh? Bet your still looking for shoes."

"Now that's not fair, you're not even here to see me."

"No, but I know you well. So you have shoes on or not?"

Sari didn't answer for a moment, "Ok you got me… do you know where my blue pumps are?"

"You left them in the office last time I saw them mom."

A few seconds later Ahmay heard heals on tile. "Thanks baby, you're amazing you know that. I don't know what I'm gong to do without you keeping an eye on me."

"Like you said mom, its not forever."

"That's right, well David's here. I love you Ahmay."

"Love you too momma. Have fun."

"I'll will baby. Bye."

* * *

**And there is chapter three. Please, review, alert, and fav. **

**And chapter four will come soon!  
**


	4. Lazy Day

**And here it is, the fourth chapter! So so sorry it took so long. I have had a major set back. My little cousin somehow managed to break my jump drive! And so I had to start from scratch and lost my story line and my notes and well everything. But no worries I will not let this break me! I will prevail!**

**Anyway its shorter than I actually want but still... enjoy and **

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!

* * *

**

Ahmay leaned her head back against the headboard of her bed. It was only six in the morning, but she was awake, and there was no going back to sleep. She wasn't exactly tired, she was used to getting up before most people. It was more like slight frustration, she had only been in the team house for four days, but she was already used to the loudness that came with living with four boys- or well living with Kuwabara and Yusuke at any rate. However, it was just her and Hiei now, seeing as the rest went back to school the other day. Yesterday had been long. Hiei wasn't exactly social, though, he had listened to her play her violin for a few hours. Then he went outside to train, and she had watched- after asking if he minded. She was still having trouble getting used to some of the things possible in this new life. Such as Hiei's speed, she couldn't even keep up watching him. She liked watching him do his exercises with his katana though. That was somewhat normal, seeing as a she had a few friends that had practiced with them, and has even taken a few lessons herself. After that it was very quiet and very boring.

She thought about the room downstairs that didn't really have a functional purpose. It lead outside, she wondered if perhaps it could be modified into a garage. Kurama had a car, but it was just parked on the lawn. She herself had been hoping to get a vehicle of some kind soon. She'd have to wait though, seeing as she no longer had her job back home. She frowned again, wondering how long her savings account would last after monthly payments, insurance bills, and gas money. Not long enough to be worth it she concluded. That led her to wonder if Yusuke and the others got paid, another question to add to the increasing pile in her mind. Ahmay sighed, she didn't feel like playing her violin so early this was going to be a long day.

Then a knock sounded on her door, as if on cue. "Hey Ahmay, I know you're awake in there! Open up!"

"Botan?" Ahmay crawled out of bed and opened her bedroom door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see you silly. Camea told me you get up really early, so I thought you'd like some company. It can't been very fun yesterday with most of the boys gone. And even Hiei is going to be gone today. He's flitting about the city, I think."

"I see so what do you suppose we do for the day then."

"Oh hmm I guess I hadn't thought of that really. I suppose well just have to think something up!"

"Well if you don't mind, I do have some questions or more like a hundred. Why don't I make you breakfast- or have you already eaten?"

"I don't mind at all- and I'm absolutely starving, so lead the way!" Botan said in her chipper tone. And with that they made their way downstairs. While Ahmay started making Botan breakfast, she couldn't decide on just one question to start with so she asked; "Tell me more about the boys here. Like how'd they meet up and all that?"

Botan launched into the story of Yusuke's death, revival, and his task of defeating three powerful demons. "Kurama and Hiei being on parole was the excuse really for them to work together, but then after some forced time together, all four of them bonded so much that they are the team they are now. It's like they've known each other years longer than they really have. And they've all learned so much from each other."

"So, what was the last case they went on?"

"Well you are actually their current case, but I'm sure that's not what you meant." Botan giggled. "They were forced to enter a tournament. The prize was that the committee would grant whatever the winner wished. You can imagine some of what the contestants with not so noble pasts would wish for and there are some wishes even worse than you can imagine. It was a horrid experience really but I suppose some good did come of it. Keiko and Shizuru got the full story because of it, and Yusuke got Genkai's power too."

"So, Yusuke and Keiko are together, Kuwabara has his sis, and Kurama told me about his past and his human mom. Does Hiei have anyone like that?"

"Well as far as family goes, his past is very hurtful. You can look any of this up at Rekai if you know where to look, so I don't feel too rash about telling you. But Hiei's own people abandoned him at his birth. He was ripped away from his mother, and literally sent to die. Amazingly he was very aware even in infancy, so he survived. He was raised by thieves, and learned to be the best among them. Even they turned on him, not trusting the power he controlled. Since coming to the team, he's learned things no one else could have taught him- friendship, loyalty, and the true meaning of sacrifice He still insists he doesn't need any of it all though, but still I believe he's as loyal to them as they are to him."

Botan continued to explain more about the boys, and also about the girls of the group while she finshed her breakfast. "Yukina originally went back to the island with the other ice apparitions, but she came back for the Tournament, and has been staying with Genkai ever since. I'm sure you've already guessed that Kuwabara really loves her, and she does like him, but love isn't something that's really taught where she's from. So their relationship is really slow but they are so sweet together!"

"Yukina is the one what was with you and Keiko the other day right?"

Botan nodded, "yes, we came along to meet you and make sure you were okay with the boys."

Ahmay blushed, "and I acted so horribly, she must think I'm such a brat."

"No, no! She understands you're going through a tough time. In fact she'll be over in a few days to visit again. The boys will be back the day before your birthday, and Keiko will be coming over too."

"I'd like to meet her, and seeing Keiko again would be nice. Uhm, I have another question though. What's going to happen to me after my birthday?"

Botan looked confused, "well you're going to be a demon of course!"

"No not that, well I mean Afterwards "

"Oh, well, you're going to have to learn to control yourself. Camea will train you somewhat, and I think the boys will help too- it never hurts to get more than one perspective. I myself am a certified trainer!" Botan beamed. "And then after that, I suppose you can decide from there. Of course Koenma will keep in touch to make sure things are all right, but other than that once you have proven control you're off the hook!"

"You mean I won't have to stay in the Makai? I thought that's why my father got in trouble."

"You're part human too, so you do belong in the Ningenkai. Most half demons don't become all that powerful anyway, and you're a good person so its not like you'll turn into a evil lord or anything, Like I said, Koenma will be checking in to make sure and eventually you might have to go to the Makai. Halfdemons do live longer than most humans, I think. It really depends on how much power you acquire " Botan laughed. "Besides, Koenma has felt the need to have better relationships with demons. We only control a very small part of the Makai. By extending our social circle perhaps we can expand our control more."

"So basically I'm a tool for the Spirit World, against my dad's territory?"

"Don't think of it quite like that! Think of it like by befriending you and helping you out, Koenma is friends with your dad by association. Granted, its not that big of a political move, Tenamare has already been rather civil with Sprit World anyway but still Koenma sees that keeping everything so separate forever isn't so realistic. The demons can improve greatly from human influence, and Spirit World could really use uhm some demon muscle?" Botan blushed, feeling she wasn't explaining very well.

Ahmay nodded, "I think I see what you're saying But still I don't get why Kamean was arrested."

"Well that was purely all King Enma there. Koenma didn't have the influence he does now. Kamean didn't have any reason to be in the Ningenkai. In fact I am not sure how he even got through the barrier- I thought he was more powerful than that Anyway your demon family has been guardians to some powerful items, I think King Enma was worried Kamean was trying something. In reality he was just sneaking to see your mother and apparently you."

"Why didn't he just confess that's what he was doing?"

"At the time it was illegal to purposely conceive a halfbreed. If Kamean had mentioned you your mother would have been forced an abortion and her memory would have been wiped. Its just a pure coincidence that that law was repelled!"

"Oh so he was damned if he said anything and damned if he didn't?"

"Now now Ahmay, don't go asking a chipper girl like Botan questions like that," came a new voice from the doorway. Both girls turned to see Camea leaning against the doorframe. "Koenma needs you back Botan. Thanks for keeping Ahmay company."

Botan glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped up, "Oh wow I didn't realize we had been talking that long! I'm glad we got to talk though Ahmay, I'll see you later!" with that she jumped up and took off.

Camea took a seat at the kitchenbar and smiled, "So little cub, how've you been?"

Ahmay rolled her eyes at the nickname which caused Camea to laugh. "You're going to be a wolf demon you know or at least partly. Your grandfather was a wolf demon but your grandmother was a wind demon. You're dad took after the wolf side however. I told you, someday you might be able to change to a wolf remember?"

Ahmay nodded once, "yeah I remember kinda hard to forget."

"Don't be sour. Wolf demon and wind demon is a very powerful heritage. You're father has gotten to be around a B class now, which is why he can't come here to the Ningenkai, without an express portal straight from Koenma himself. And its rather dangerous to open one of those up." Then Camea's features turned serious, "Listen Ahmay, we haven't had much opportunity to talk, but there are some very important things I need you to understand. Demons and humans are not the same. I've told you already that in the Makai its survival of the fittest, and compassion and love isn't something common. That's not all there is to it though, its more than the Makai, its about instinct. You've felt it, the strange distance you put between most people except for me and your mother. Its because Sari and I are your family- your pack. Those other people aren't part of it, and therefore not necessary. Part of the reason Koenma sent this group to help you with your training, is so you can learn to let people into your pack, which you will have to do if you want a human life. You will meet humans that will become part of your pack, but you will have to ignore some of the urges your demon side will bring out. You see, when we let someone in our pack, by mating, blood, or in friendship then we are connected to them in way some humans would call dangerous. Feelings are intensified, I guess you could say we have a heavy case of a possessive personality. We can get violent if an outsider threatens our pack, even in subtle ways. For example if you make a friend at work or at school, and they get in a relationship that you don t approve of, your demon side will be screaming for you to interfere. Accepting the fact that you can t control your friend won t come easy for you. Now, when the time comes for you to chose your mate-"

"Woah woah, why do we have to talk about that now?"

"Ahmay demon mating is not like human dating or even marriage. You need to know that. Hopefully any demon you become interested in will respect your human upbringing but that might not be the case. Most demons don t spend much time courting each other, and this boyfriend girlfriend you humans have isn t practiced in the Makai. You have lovers or a mate. Now if you are from a part of Makai that is more civil like ours, then you might even make a political mating. Take me and your father, even though we do get along and have grown to love each other, at the time that wasn t important. Our families set us up, and we complied. Now highly doubt your father would insist you mate anyone, he very well might make sure you meet some prime candidates and that goes for me as well. I want to make sure you are taken care of and by no means will my daughter be thought of as a harlot." The way Camea s eyes flashed as she finished her sentence let Ahmay know she was not to comment about the daughter description.

"I take it this is a demon possessive moment?" she asked quietly, very much so unused to the intensity surrounding the other woman.

Camea blinked and took a breath then smiled, "yes I suppose that was. Now why don t we change the subject a bit?"

"And to what? Seems like all this demon business is all there is to my life now," Ahmay sighed, unable to keep the contempt from her voice. Shaking her head she put on a smile, "sorry, I know noone is at fault, its just getting to be a lot to take in you know?"

Camea ruffled Ahmay's hair, "I know, and I am sorry about it all. I should have told you about all this before, but I convinced myself that waiting was the best option. I know you like to be the quiet thinker, and you think you're not acting different, but your silence is not the same. You're actually kind of sulking... you're fine to act that way though. And I guess the subject I wanted to talk about is actually demon related. Its about your father."

Ahmay looked up but didn t say anything, so Camea took that as an ok to continue.

"Koenma is working on his case, to get his sentence shortened. It appears to be going well. I've actually gotten to go see him a few times. He's doing all right, considering he's been in Rekai prison for the last sixteen years. He's really weak though, he'll even be able to cross the barrier."

"But that s what got him in trouble in the first place."

"It won't get him in trouble if he's just coming to see you. Ahmay, he really wants to meet you. I know he would have somehow managed to be there for you, if things had happened differently. And now that he's made a deal, Koenma is on his side. Granted it helps that King Enma isn't involved in his case anymore. But anyway, why don't you teach me how to work those video games? That should keep us busy for a while."

Ahmay smirked, "you're on step-mommy."

* * *

**And thats all for now. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
